Fifty Shades of Christian
by JohnnaRA
Summary: I know there are many fictions from Christian s POV...but here s another one :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys :) This is the first chapter of Fifty Shades of Grey from Christian`s POV. I`d said it already but I`ll do it again: English is not my mother tongue, so excuse me if there are mistakes. Also, I write from someone else`s POV for a first time and I still got many things to learn.**

**I do NOT own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of the characters in it.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Once I was out of the shop, I got in my car and headed to the hotel. I was anxious. All I had to do right now is to wait for Anastasia to call. I started to wonder if that would happen. Maybe she won`t find a photographer and I would never see her again. _Fuck, Christian! Stop thinking about her. _What the hell was happening to me? I`d never thought of someone else, a girl in particular, like that. It all depended on Anastasia Steel now. I could be patient and wait.

I had just finished my dinner when my Blackberry started ringing. At first I thought it would be Mia, Elliot or my mother. But then I saw the name – Anastasia Steele. I decided to give nothing away. I was a little surprised, yet I knew this is my chance to see her again.

"Grey" My tone was clipped, calm and cold.

"Er...Mr. Grey? It`s Anastasia Steele." Her voice was nervous. It was flaterring to know that I affected her that way. That was the clue I needed so I could be sure how she felt for me.

I decided to change my attitude. I`m pretty sure I sounded surprised but that was just another advantage. It was high time for me to go from cold and calm to warm and seductive.

"Miss Steele. How nice to hear from you." Even though I couldn`t see her I knew she was blushing.

"Err – we`d like to go ahead with the photoshoot for the article. Tommorow if that`s okay? Where would be convenient for you, sir? "

_Sir_. I like how she said that. I grinned. Many thoughts crossed my mind. Many dirty one. That girl in my playroom. Oh, what I could do to her. But I couldn`t distract myself now.

"I`m staying at the Heathman in Portland. Shall we say, nine thirty tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, we`ll see you there."

"I look forward to it, Miss Steele."

She hung up. Well, Miss Steele, I think the morning would be pretty exciting. I repeated the whole conversation in my head. I was hundred percent sure she was into me. Now all I had to do is be me. Christian Grey.

It was still early in the evening so I had some time for working. And I had to distract myself from the spinning thoughts in my had. The submissive Anastasia Steele. The dirty thoughts came back to me.

I was still in the bathroom when Taylor informed me that Ms. Steele and her friends were at the hotel. It was still 9 o`clock so I had enough time to get ready. Both physically and mentally. I had to be sure I`m under control when I enter the other room. The whole idea of Anastasia under my control was still in my head. I needed to know that I won`t take her the moment I see her. Shit! I need to do that. And it better be soon.

Half an hour later I walked into the suite where the photoshoot was going to be. Anastasia`s look fixed on me. I was completely aware of the way I affected her. I felt Taylor beside me. For a brief moment I glanced at the other people in the room, then returned to Ms. Steele.

"Ms. Steele, we meet again." I extended my hand to her. Her cheekes blushed and I could hear her audiable erratic breathing.

The other girl in the room came forward and Anastasia waved a hand toward her.

"Mr. Grey, this is Katherine Kavanagh." Oh, so that`s Ms. Kavanagh. I imagined she would look something like that.

"The tenacious Miss Kavanagh. How do you do?" I gave her a small smile while judging her. I shall say I was a little amused. It was time for me to play a game. I had already decided that if I treated well Katherine Kavanagh, I had a fair chance with Anastasia Steele. "I trust you`re feeling better? Anastasia said you were unwell last week."

"I`m fine, thank you, Mr Grey." I noticed she shook my hand firmly without batting an eyelid. That was something new, but then I knew she was raised in a rich family. That`s not something unfamiliar for her.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this." She gave me a polite, professional smile.

"It`s a pleasure." I turn my gaze on Anastasia and she flushes again.

"This is Jose Rodriguez, our photographer" Anastasia introduced me to him. I didn`t like the way he looked her. So I stayed cold toward him. He did so as well.

"Mr. Grey" he nodded.

"Mr. Rodriguez"

"Where would you like me?" I made my voice sound as threatening as possible.

"Mr. Grey – if you could sit here, please." Good timing, Miss Kavanagh. "Be careful of the lightning cables. And then we will do a few standings, too."

I sat on a chair set up against the wall. The other guy in the room, Travis I think, switched on the lights blinding me. That pissed me but he apologized. He and Anastasia stood back and let Jose take the photos he needed. It was frustrating. I hated when someone told me what to do. I was the one controlling the things. Although only twenty minutes passed, it felt like hours. I hated photoshoots. I hated exposing myself to the media and the world. Twice I met Anastasia`s eyes. I was aware she was watcing me. I didn`t mind. Let her watch and admire.

"Enough sitting" Katherine waded in again. For God`s sake she`s so controlling too. I didn`t like that a lot. "Standing, Mr. Grey?"

I stand again feeling completely dull already but grateful I could watch Anastasia. The nasty thoughts crawled in my mind again. Fortunately, I shook them off easily. This wasn`t neither the right place for this nor the right time.

"I think we have enough" Again, the right time Katherine Kavanagh. I appreciated that. I shake both her hand and Jose`s glad I won`t see him again.

"Graat. Thank you again, Mr. Grey." Says one more Miss Kavanagh.

I had to get on the move right now. I needed some time with Anastasia. I`ve been thinking about it a lot since last night and I wouldn`t let her slip right through my hands again.

"I look forward to reading the article, Miss Kavanagh." I fix my gaze on Anastasia "Will you walk with me, Miss Steele?"

"Sure." I could tell she was completely thrown.

I opened the door, standing aside to allow herout first.

"Good day to you all." At last I could take my private time with this girl.

Taylor was walking behind me "I`ll call you Tylor."

He walked down the corridor and I turned my eyes to Anastasia.

"I wondered if you would join me for a coffee this morning." So I could admire you more, but I kept this to myself.

She was visibly nervous. She was twisting her hands and fingers.

"I have to drive everyone home." I could take care of that.

"TAYLOR," He immediately headed back towards us. I tried not to pay attention to the fact that I made Anastasia jump. "Are they based at the university?" She nodded.

"Taylor can take them. He`s my driver. We have a large 4x4 here, so he`ll be able o take the equipment too." I felt like I had to explain.

Taylor had reached us. "Mr. Grey?"

"Please, can you drive the photographer, his assistant and Miss Kavanagh back home?"

"Certainly, sir"

"There. Now you can join me for a coffee." I flash her a smile. It`s not a big deal after all.

"Um – Mr. Grey, er – this really…look, Taylor doesn`t have to drive them home. I`ll swap vehicles with Kate, if you give me a moment."

I gave her my dazzling, unguarded, all-teeth-showing, glorious smile, knowing what it can do to women. I opened the suite to her to re-enter.

After closing the door, I leaned on the opposite door. This girl lost her speech everytime she talked to me. I had already gotten under her skin. It was now just a matter of time till I have the chance to fuck her hard. Like I only know. I could tie her to the bed, and show her how much I wanted her body obeying my commands.

"Okay, let`s do coffee." She could only murmur while closing the door.

I stood up straight, holding my hand out for her. "After you, Miss Steele."

We walk together down the wide hotel corridor to the elevetors in silence. Her hand was so small and tiny in mine. I liked that feeling. I had to start a conversation. I had to go with something ordinary.

"How long have you known Katherine Kavanagh?"

"Since our freshman year. She`s a good friend."

"Hmm" I would have thought they knew each other since they were little kids. They grew up together and the entire sweet story.

At the elevators I pressed the call button, and the bell rings almost immediately. There was a couple in the elevator who jumped apart the moment they saw us. I knew what they wre doing there. I`ve done it. Not once.

Anastasia is looking once again down at the floor. That made me almost smile. She looked so innocent. We travel down to the first floor in silence but I don`t mind. I grap Anastasia`s hand once more while we head out of the elevator. I could hear the couple giggling behind us.

"What is it about elevators?" I murmur trying to distract Ms Steele. Truth is, I knew what was about elevators. They were a real temptation. To know that any moment you could get caught…it was turning.

We cross the expansive, bustling lobbyof the hotel and I avoid the revolving door. It wasn`t yet time to let her hand go.

Outside I turn left and stroll to the corner. I know a nice café near by. It was ordinary but still really good. For a secong a glance at Anastasia. She had a stupid grin on her face that threatened to split her face in two. She looked like a child at a funfair.

When we reach the Portland Coffee House, I released her hand opening the door.

Politely I ask, "Why don`t you choose a table, while I get the drinks. What would you like?"

"I`ll have...um – English breakfast tea, bag out."

I raised my eyebrows. That was a surprise.

"No coffee?"

"I`m not keen on coffee." For a first time today I really smile. That girl`s astonishing, I have to admit that.

"Okay, bag out tea. Sugar?"

For a moment she stayed silent.

"No thanks." Again she was staring at her knotted fingers. She did that a lot today.

"Anything to eat?"

"No thank you."

I headed for the counter. I could feel Anastasia was staring at me the whole time. While waiting for the order I thought of the innocent girl I was about to have breakfast with. She was nothing I`d seen before. She was different and the more time passed, the more curious I got. My purpose was getting to know her.

When I headed toward the table, Anastasia was all in thought. I decided to go with a joke.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I sat at the table giving her the tea, watching her every move. She still hadn`t answered me.

"Your thoughts?"

"This is my favourite tea." Her voice was quiet, breathy. Not the answer I was expecting but it was something. I frowned. I knew she was hiding something. I knew what she was hiding.I watcher her every move. Anastasia popped the tea bag into the teapot and almost immediately fished it out. I cocked my head, gazing quizzically at her. That was strange, in a good way.

"I like my tea black and weak."

"I see. Is he your boyfriend?" This question has been eating me since the morning. I decided to go straight and ask without any hesitation.

"Who?"

"The photographer. Jose Rodriguez." I`ve reminded myself to check his background.

Anastasia laughed nervously.

"No. Jose`s a good friend of mine that`s all. Why did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"The way you smiled at him, and he at you." I was holding her blue gaze.

"He`s more like fmily."

I noddedslightly, satisfied with her response even though I was pretty sure that Jose didn`t think of her as a family. He wanted to get into her pants but I wasn`t going to let that happen. This thought irritated me but I managed to show nothing. I needed to something so I got down to unwrapping the muffin I`d bought. Anastasia was looking at it.

"No thanks." She frowned and stared doen at her hands. Bad habbit. I wanted to see her face but she kept looking down.

I had to know more about her.

"And the boy I met yeaterday, at the store. He`s not your boyfriend?"

"No. Paul`s just a friend. I told you yesterday. Why do you aks?"

"You seem nervous around men."

"I find you intimidating."

That was nothing I had expected. I took breath in sharpily.

"You should find me intimidating. You`re very honest. Please don`t look down. I like to see your face."

She glanced at me. My smile was encouraging and wry.

"It gives me some sort of clue what you might be `re a mystery, Miss Steele." If she was going to be honest, I was ging to be too. Or as much as I could be without revealing too much.

"There`s nothing mysterious about me."

"I think you`re a very self-contained. Except when you blush, of course, which is often. I wish I just knew what you were blushing about." I bit one small piece of the muffin without taking my eyes of her.

"Do you always make such personal observations?"

Whoa! That was a surprise. I was just playing the game.

"I hadn`t realized I was. Have I offended you?"

"No."

"Good."

"But you`re very high-handed."

And before I know I had flushed a little too. That has never happened before. She read me like no one else before and frankly, that scared me a little.

"I`m used to getting my own way, Anastasia. In all things." She needed to know that from now.

"I don`t doubt it. Why haven`t you asked meto call you by your first hame?"

"The only people who use my given name are my family and few close friends."

This conversation needs o go into different direction. I already said enough.

"Are you an only child?" I already knew that but I needed new topic.

"Yes."

"Tell me about your parents." Something I know, too.

"Well, my mother lives in Georgia with her new husband Bob. My step-dad lives in Montesano."

"Your father?"

"My father died when I was a baby."

"I`m sorry." Horrible thoughts of my own childhood started playing in my mind. I couldn`t think of that right now.

"I don`t remember him."

"And your mother remarried?"

"You could say that." I frowned.

"You`re not giving much away, are you?"

"Neither are you."

"You`ve interviewed me once already, and I can recollect some quite probing questions then." I smirked at her.

"My mum is wonderful. She`s an incurable romantic. She`s currently on her fourth husband."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise even though I knew before.

"I miss has Bob now. I just hope he can keep an eye on her and pick up the pieces when her harebrained schemes didn`t go as planned." That`s a lot information. Slowly I take sips of my coffee, watching her intently."Do you get along with your stepfather?"

"Of course. I grew up with him. He`s the only father I know."

"And what`s he like?"

"Ray? He`s …taciturn."

"That`s it?" Only one word?

Anastasia shruged.

"Taciturn like her stepdaughter." I prompted.

"He like`s soccer – European soccer especially – and bowling, and fly-fishing, and making furniture. He`s a carpenter. Ex-army."

"You lived with him?"

"Yes. My mum met Husband Number Three when I was fifteen. I stayed with Ray."

I didn`t really understand that.

"You didn`t want to live with your mum?"

"Husband Number Three lived in Texas. My home was in Montesano. And…you know my mum was newly married. Tell me about your parents."

That was going to be brief. I won`t give away much information.

"My dad`s a lawyer, my mum`s a pediatrician. They live in Seattle."

"What do your sublings do?"

"Elliot`s in construction, and my little sister is in Paris, studying cookery under some renowned French chef." I was getting irritated. My family was nothing I wanted to talk about.

"I hear Paris is lovely." Change in conversation. That was good. My mood lifted.

"It`s beautiful. Have you been there?"

"I`ve never left mainland USA."

"Would you like to go?"

"To Paris?Of course. But it`s England that I`d really like to visit."

Hmm…I cocked my head to one side, running my index finger across my lower lip. This girl has something that fascinates me. I still don`t kno what but I`ll surely find out.

"Because?"

"It`s the home of Shakespear, Austen, the Bronte sisters, Thomas Hardy. I`d like to see the places that inspired those people to write such wonderful books."

Anastasia was so clever. I had the feeling I could talk to her with hours. But well, not talk is what I`d like to do with her for hours, but something really kinky, turning, controlling. She glanced at her watch.

"I`d better go. I have to study."

"For your exams?"

"Yes. They start Tuesday."

"Where`s Miss Kavanagh`s car?"

"In the hotel parking lot."

"I`ll walk you back."

"Thank you for the tea, Mr. Grey."

Mr. Grey. I couldn`t help a smile. It remineded me of how she had said 'sir' earlier. And the thoughts of Anastasia the Submissive came back to me. Again.

"You`re welcome, Anastasia. It`s my pleasure. Come." I held my hand out for her. I wanted to feel the tiny small fingers crossed with mine again.

We stroll back to the hotel in silence. My thoughts are somewhere in the future. The playroom with all the possibilities of how I could fuck that little girl walking beside me. All the ways I could control her and make her obey my rules. The clothes she could be wearing…

"Do you always wear jeans?" I surprised her with my question.

"Mostly."

I nodded. I imagine Ms. Steele wearing only high heels and perfume, laying on the couch or the table in the room…cuffed and turned…

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The question came out of the blue. I half-smiled at the direct question and the answer that it gave me.

"No, Anastasia. I don`t do the girlfriend thing."

And then suddenly she trips. Crap!

"Shit, Ana!" I tugged the hand holding so hard that she fell back against me. For a first time she was so close to me. I felt an electricity go through me. Fuck! I wanted that girl. I needed to be inside her. Feel her naked body against mine. I just needed to fuck her.

"Are you okay?" My voice is a whisper. I lifted my free hand touching her face with my fingertips. Her skin was so soft. I brushed her lower lip with my thumb. I hadn`t realized I was staring at her. For God`s sake, what the fuck is this girl doing to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two :)**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anastasia wasn't moving. She stood paralyzed in front of me watching my lips. Man, I wanted to kiss her! She was standing there wanting me to do it but…I couldn't. Not now. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and shook my head. No, I wasn't going to kiss her. If I did that I'd make some things to her…some terrifying things. The playroom popped in my head again. I opened my eyes. I thought occurred to me…she was nothing like all of the others girls. She deserved someone better. One that wouldn't want to hurt a girl like Ms. Steele.

"Anastasia, you should steer clear of me. I'm not the man for you. Breathe, Anastasia, breathe. I'm going to stand you up and let you go."

But still, I held her shoulders holding Ana at an arm's length, watching her reactions carefully.

"I've got this. Thank you."

I didn't know what she thanked me for: not letting her fall or not letting her kiss me.

"For what?" My hands were still on her.

"For saving me," she whispered.

"That idiot was riding the wrong way. I'm glad I was here. I shudder to think what could have happened to you. Do you want to come and sit in the hotel for a moment?" And at that moment I realized what I've said was true. I didn't want to imagine what could have happened. I wanted her in my hotel, too. Some dark thoughts crawled in my mind again. Dark and dirty.

We walked in silent. I didn't know what to say. And obviously, neither did her. All the way back I walked behind her, watching her motions, her body.

Outside the hotel she turned to face me at last but didn't look me in the eyes. Something in me cracked. Why? Why is she doing that to me? What the hell is wrong?

"Thanks for the tea and doing the photo shoot."

"Anastasia…I…" What to say? Tell her who I am and what I like to do? Or lie to her? Or just let her live her life. I ran my hand through my hair. Bad habit. I was completely aware that my face mirrored my feelings. My control has slipped away.

"What, Christian?" That took me by surprise. And gave me an answer to my questions.

"Good luck with your exams."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Mr. Grey" I felt her sarcasm. She was frustrated but that was only for her wellbeing.

She turned on her heels going into the garage without even looking back.

Oh, God…that girl is really nothing I've ever seen before. Doing this…walking away from me, it made me think of her as a challenge. I know I was the one to push her away, but still…what if I try? Really try with this girl?

Those thoughts brought me only a headache. I needed some kind of distraction so I went in the hotel suite and got down to work.

I didn't know what time was it, but noon has already passed. I couldn't work anymore. All I was thinking of was that morning spent with Anastasia. What the fuck went wrong? I repeated everything in details in my head. Each word Anastasia said, the way she said it. I knew she had exams right now. I hope she passes them. I decided I had to thank her for that morning. I've done something like this before but only with Elena. No other girl. Not even my submissives, but well…they were submissives. All I needed them for was the fucking and nothing else.

Tess. That's the first book to come to my mind. I've read it millions of times. I already knew what to write on the postcard. All that left was to send the three volumes of Tess of the D'Urbervilles.

"Taylor," I called.

He entered the room the immediate moment.

"Sir"

"I want you to bring me the three books of Tess from my library. I need you to send them to Ms. Anastasia Steele by tonight with this card."

I gave him the card I just wrote and send him to his duties. Now I had to wait and in meantime I repeatedly remembered the quote in my head.

**_Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me?_**

**_Ladies know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell them of these tricks…_**

If Anastasia was as smart as I thought she would have understood what I was saying. I decided to stay till the end of the weekend. If I heard nothing from Anastasia, I would leave. It would mean she got that was trying to warn her. On the other hand, I needed her to call. To hear her voice…to see her. I left it all in her hands. She had to make that decision.

I was working on my computer and my brother Elliot was reading a book when my phone rang. Surprisingly it was Anastasia Steele.

"Anastasia?"

"Why did you send me the books?"

"Anastasia, are you okay? You sound strange." And by strange I meant drunk. Yeas, she was drunk. I didn't like that. So many things might happen to her while she is being in that state. Awful things.

"I'm not the strange one, you are."

"Anastasia, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm curious – where are you?"

"In a bar." Obviously.

"Which bar?" I sounded exasperated.

"A bar in Portland."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way." This conversation was going in the opposite direction than I'd expected.

"Which bar are you in?" I needed more information. Miss Steele was giving nothing away. Or probably it was because of the alcohol. _Oh, shit! _

"Why did you send me the books, Christian?"

"Anastasia, where are you, tell me now." Things were going out of control and that was starting to piss me off.

"You're so…domineering" She giggled.

"Ana, so help me, where the fuck are you?" The anger was building higher and higher in me and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it buried in me for long enough.

"Where in Portland?"

"Goodnight, Christian."

"Ana!"

She hang up. _Fuck! _I needed to get her out of where the hell she was. I called Ms Steele.

"Hi" Was all she said.

"I'm coming to get you." I hang up. "Taylor,"

"Yes, sir"

"I need to find where Ms Anastasia Steele is."

"Just a moment."

And a moment later I had her location.

And she was there – in front of a bar in Portland, visibly drunk and trying to avoid kissing the fucking bastard, the photographer. Jose. I managed to keep my voice quiet.

"I think the lady said no."

Jose released her.

"Grey," he said tersely. God, I was furious. At this moment Anastasia vomited on the ground barely able to stand on her feet. Shit. I knew she was drunk but not that much. That girl was a trouble. Instead of helping her Jose jumped back in disgust. Not a gentleman at all. I grabbed Anastasia's hair and pulled it out of the firing line and led her over to a raised flowerbed on the edge of the parking lot.

"If you're going to throw up again do it here. I'll hold you." I put an arm around her shoulders, the other one held her hair in ponytail. I knew that I had to take care of her. I couldn't watch her in that kind of state. She was so…vulnerable and it made me feel mad. She tried to push me away unsuccessfully and only managed to vomit again…and again.

Once she was done throwing up I gave her a handkerchief. Not once did she look at me and I'd say it was better off this way. I was too angry to look her in the eyes.

I was aware the photographer was still at the bar's entrance watching us. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. We stood in silent. I was looking down at Anastasia, my face giving nothing away. At last, she gave me a quick glance before looking at Jose.

"I'll err…see you inside" he muttered but I totally ignored him. It wasn't the time to deal with him now.

"I'm sorry" muttered Anastasia. I needed to hear why she was apologizing.

"What are you sorry for, Anastasia?"

"The phone call mainly, being sick. Oh, the list is endless." Her cheeks colored up. I had to admit she was really beautiful. So simple but still beautiful. I decided to go easy on her.

"We've all been here, perhaps not quite as dramatically as you. It's about knowing your limits, Anastasia. I mean, I'm all for pushing limits, but really this is beyond the pale. Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior?" I started to wonder which limits I meant.

"No. I've never been drunk before and right now I have no desire to ever be again."

She was about to faint. I had to do something so I grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. I held her close to my chest. I felt her body heat. She was too close. But I didn't let her go.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"I need to tell Kate." No, you need some sleep I thought to myself.

"My brother can tell her." Elliot had come with me and was already in the bar.

"What?"

"My brother Elliot is talking to Miss Kavanagh."

"Oh?" Great. An explanation was required. It wasn't the time for this.

"He was with me when you phoned."

"In Seattle?" She was so confused.

"No, I'm staying at the Heathman."

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your cell, Anastasia. Do you have a jacket or a purse?" I wanted to take her in the hotel as soon as possible but all those questions slowed me. She was maddening.

"Err…yes, I came with both. Christian, please, I need to tell Kate. She'll worry."

I sighed heavily. Miss Katherine Kavanagh needed to know everything. Okay then. We will tell her. And after that I could take care of Anastasia Steele the way I knew.

"If you must."

I set her down and taking her hand I led her back into the bar. We headed to the table they were sitting.

"Where's Kate?" Anastasia asked on of her pals.

"Dancing." The guy was eyeing me suspiciously but I just didn't give a damn.

"She's on the dance floor." Anastasia touched my hand and leaned to shout in me ear. I liked the touch even though I hate to admit it. It was…nice and different. But right now I couldn't let myself think of that. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

I rolled my eyes at her. Taking her hand I led her to the bar. She looked worse now, paler. I ordered a big glass of iced water.

"Drink" I shouted at Anastasia deciding it was time for me to take control over things. I watch her intently. "All of it."

And she does as she was said. Good. At least she wasn't protesting about this.

I ran my hand through my hair. I had to find Katherine Kavanagh as soon as possible.

When she finished drinking the water I took her hand once again heading to the dance floor. I felt Anastasia's reluctance and it made me smile. At last I noticed my brother dancing with Ms Kavanagh. They were a few steps away but the dance floor was too crowd. I had to find a way to get to them. I moved Anastasia closer to me and started moving. She was following my moves. I hoped she would. I was holding her once again tight and I could feel her tiny body against mine. Frankly, it was amazing.

Moments later we were next to Elliot and Katherine Kavanagh.

"I'm taking Anastasia to the hotel with me. I'll see you tomorrow." Elliot just grinned and kept dancing. I didn't let Anastasia Steele talk to Ms Katherine Kavanagh. I wasn't going to waste any more time. We started moving towards the exit when I saw the growing dizziness in Anastasia's eyes. Moment later she passed out.

"Fuck!" She needed to be taken care of.


	3. Note

I'm sorry for not updating but I'm preparing for an exam in English literature and I`m really busy. Fortunately, I'm almost done with the third chapter and I promise to update in the next two days. I apologize once again.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I got out of the bar I carried Anastasia to the car. For her safety I put her on the back seat and then drove on high speed to the hotel.

When I entered my hotel room the first thing I did was to change Ms Steele's clothes and well, have a chance to at least see her in underwear. She had a nice tiny body. Her skin was really warm and soft. So nice to touch. The dirty thoughts were coming back to me but I pushed them away. The hell, she was unconscious. Yes, people would say I'm a pervert but not that kind of a pervert. My own head started spinning because of all the thoughts.

I laid Anastasia on the bed and put the blanket over her. As quiet as possible I exited the room leaving her to sleep. I could sleep on the couch. It was not that big deal.

I woke up earlier than I had planned. Making as less noise as possible I entered the bedroom. I didn't want to wake Anastasia up. After a night like this she needed a rest and I needed some running. I had to clear my head. I put on sweat pants and a grey singlet then got out of the hotel as fast as I could.

I walked a little trying to think of my work. I had so many things to do right now but only one thing was in my head and particularly one person - Anastasia Steele. What was so different about her that she made me act like this? She looked like all my other submissives. Black hair, grey eyes, nice body, she was beautiful. She was the kind of a Sub every Dom would dream of. Still, there was something more. Something I didn't want to figure out what was for now. She was interested in me. But so was the half of Seattle. Her whole body expressed her nature to be controlled. When she bit her lip…that turned me on. That habit made me both mad and completely hot. It was complicated. I thought of all the Subs I had. No one of them made me feel this way. Yes, they did what I wanted them to do. I had control over everything. But now…there is a girl, no, there is this Anastasia Steele, in my hotel room, who passed out last knight and nothing was in my control. This was maddening. I was starting to feel angry so I decided it was high time I began running faster. The next hour all I thought was work otherwise I my anger would have turned into fury. Something unwanted right now.

When I got back at the hotel Taylor was in the living room standing next to the door.

"Is she awake?" I asked.

"Not yet, Sir."

I nodded but still headed to the bedroom. Before I entering I knocked. She was awake.

"Good morning, Anastasia. How are you feeling?" Politeness is always a good strategy.

"Better than I deserve" She murmured.

On my way home I went for a shopping and now I put the bag on one of the chairs. The entire time I was staring at her.

"How did I get here?"

I sat on the side of the table.

"After you passed out, I didn't want to risk the leather upholstery in my car taking you all the way to your apartment. So I brought you here."

"Did you put me to bed?"

"Yes."

"Did I throw up again?"

"No." And good she didn't. I wasn't in the mood for cleaning.

"Did you undress me?"

"Yes." She blushed and I quirked an eyebrow. Once again I had to admit her body was really nice.

"We didn't…" She was staring at her hands.

"Anastasia, you were comatose. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my women sensitive and receptive." That kind of offended me. What the hell she was thinking of me?

"I'm so sorry" Well, at least she was able to say sorry. I gave her a small smile.

"It was a very diverting evening. Not one that I will forget in a while."

"You didn't have to track me down with whatever James Bond stuff you're developing for the highest bidder." Wow! I expected thank you for taking me away from the photographer, the bastard, not a lecture on my actions.

"Firstly, the technology to track cell phones is available over the Internet. Secondly, my company does not invest or manufacture any kind of surveillance devices, and thirdly, if I hadn't come to get you, you'd probably be waking up in the photographer's bed, and from what I can remember, you weren't overly enthused about him pressing his suit." The mad feeling from earlier had returned.

She bit her lip and started laughing. What the heck was wrong with her?

"Which medieval chronicle did you escape from? You sound like a courtly knight."

God, that was unpredictable. But still that wasn't the truth about me.

"Anastasia, I don't think so. Dark knight maybe." I shook my head. I didn't want to start my day with dark thoughts. "Did you eat last night?"

I saw she hasn't touched her glass of juice. My jaw clenched. She had to eat. She just had to.

"You need to eat. That's why you were so ill. Honestly, Anastasia it's drinking rule number one." I ran my hand trough my hair. If she had eaten last night she wouldn't have been so ill now.

"Are you going to continue to scold me?"

"Is that what I am doing?"

"I think so."

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you." Not spanking you, but I kept that to myself. My hand was twitching.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit for a week after the stunt you pulled yesterday. You didn't eat, you got drunk, you put yourself at risk." I closed my eyes for a second remembering the events from last night. No control, for God's sake, I had no control. "I hate to think what could have happened to you."

She scowled back at me.

"I would have been fine. I was with Kate."

"And the photographer?"

"Jose just got out of line."

"Well, the next time he gets out of line, maybe someone should teach him some manners." I felt the anger started building-up in me.

"You're quite the disciplinarian."

"Oh, Anastasia, you have no idea." I smiled wickedly. She really had no fucking idea. So innocent.

"I'm going to have a shower. Unless you would like to shower first?" And you could join me, I thought. Her sides blushed. I reached over and ran my thumb down her cheek and across her lower lip. Her skin was hot and the lip was so soft and pinky. "Breath, Anastasia. The breakfast will be here in fifteen minutes. You must be famished."

I rose from the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

When I re-entered the room Ms Steele was looking for her clothes obviously as she was still wearing only a t-shirt. Her legs were…amazing. I was totally aware of how I looked only in a towel and wet. I could see the look in her eyes.

"If you're looking for your jeans, I've sent them to the laundry. They were spattered with your vomit." Actually, Taylor did that. At times his job was just awful. But let's face it – he works for me, after all.

"Oh."

"I've sent Taylor out for another pair and some shoes. They're in the bag on the chair."

"Um…I'll have a shower. Thanks."

I left her in the bathroom while I changed my clothes and then headed toward the living room for the breakfast. When Anastasia didn't come in the next ten minutes I decided to knock on the bathroom door.

"Breakfast is here."

"Okay." Her voice was strange. Like good strange. Whatever she had been doing in the bathroom was fun. I gave myself a tiny smile.

I heard Anastasia enter the living room and looked at her over the newspaper I was reading.

"Crap, Kate." She croaked.

"She knows you're in here and still alive. I texted Elliot."

"Sit" Ms Steele was standing there like waiting for commands. Good. I was pretty good at giving them. "I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a selection from the breakfast menu." I smiled.

"That's very profligate of you."

"Yes, it is."

"Tea?" I asked watching her carefully.

"Yes, please."

I passed her a small teapot of hot water and on the saucer was a Twinning's English breakfast teabag.

"You're hair is very damp."

"I couldn't find the hairdryer."

That wasn't the excuse I was expecting, actually.

"Thank you for organizing the clothes."

"It's a pleasure, Anastasia. The color suits you."

She blushed looking down at her fingers.

"You know, you really should learn to take a compliment." I knew my tone was castigating. I started to wonder if she had any problems with herself and not just the compliments. My thoughts were immediately cut.

"I should give you some money about these clothes."

Money? She thought I would take money from her? That offended me.

"You've already given me the books, whish, of course, I can't accept."

"Anastasia, trust me. I can afford it.'

"That's not the point. Why should you buy these for me?"

"Because I can." And because I want you to have these. What was so strange about it?

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should. Why did you send me the books Christian?"

I put down my cutlery.

"Well, when you were nearly run over by the cyclist – and I was holding you and you were looking up at me – all kiss me, kiss me Christian. I felt I owe you an apology and a warning." I ran my hand through my hair. It was way too hard for me to express my feelings. "Anastasia, I'm not hearts and flowers kind of a man, I don't do romance. My tastes are very singular. You should steer clear from me." I felt the need to close my eyes before continue talking. "There's something about you, though, and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. But I think you've figured that out already."

"Then don't." She whispered.

I gapped my eyes wide open. Didn't she understand what I was trying to tell her? That I'm no good for her.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Enlighten me, then. You're not celibate then?"

How that even occurred to her?

"No, Anastasia, I'm not celibate." I paused for a second. If she wanted to be enlighten then okay. She would be. "What are your plans for the next few days?"

"I'm working today, from midday. What is the time?" She looked all panic now.

"It's just after ten, you've plenty of time. What about tomorrow?"

"Kate and I are going to start packing. We're moving to Seattle next weekend, and I'm working at Clayton's all this week."

"You have a place in Seattle already."

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I can't remember the address. It's in the Pike Market District."

"Not far from me." That was just excellent. Couldn't be even better. "So what are you going to do for work in Seattle?"

"I've applied for some internship. I'm waiting to hear."

"Have you applied to my company as I suggested?" I knew she hadn't. I've already checked that myself.

"Your company or your Company?" Both can play that game, Anastasia.

"Are you smirking at me, Ms Steele?" I cocked my head to one side. "I'd like to bite that lip."

She was biting it again.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not going to touch you Anastasia – not until I have your written consent to do so."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I say." I shook my head at the thoughts that had crawled in it again. I had to keep my mind clear. "I need to show you, Anastasia. What time do you finish work this evening?"

"About eight."

"Well, we could go to Seattle this evening or next Saturday for dinner at my place, and I'll acquaint you with the facts then. The choice is yours."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you're enlightened, you probably won't want to see me again." And I won't see you, too. The thought was too dark for me to think right now.

"Tonight."

The answer surprised me. I thought she would ask more questions or simply say no.

"Like Eve, you're so quick to eat from the tree of knowledge." I smirked at her.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Grey?" Whoa! She used the same tactic as me. That was flattering.

I picked up my Blackberry and dialed Taylor. On the first signal he picked up.

"Taylor. I'm going to need Charlie Tango."

"When, Sir?"

"From Portland at say…twenty-thirty"

"Shall I turn it back to the main shed?"

"No, stand by at Escala."

"For how long, Sir?"

"All night."

"Shall a pilot come and take it from Escala?"

"Yes. On call tomorrow morning. I'll pilot from Portland to Seattle."

"Anything else about it?"

"Standby pilot from twenty-two-thirty." I ended the call.

"Do people always do what you tell them?" Asked Anastasia with curiosity.

"Usually, if they want to keep their jobs."

"And if they don't work for you?"

"Oh, I can be very persuasive, Anastasia. You should finish your breakfast. And then I'll drop you home. I'll pick you at Clayton's at eight when you finish. We'll fly up to Seattle."

"Fly?"

"Yes. I have a helicopter." Why was she so surprised?

"We'll go by helicopter to Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Oh, so many questions, Ms. Steele.

"Because I can. Finish your breakfast."

She stood still.

"Eat. Anastasia I have issue with wasted food…eat."

"I can't eat all this."

"Eat what's on your plate. If you'd eaten properly yesterday, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be declaring my hand so soon." I was still angry about last night. And then she started laughing. "What's so funny?"

She just shook her head and watched the food on the plate. I watched her carefully while she finished the rest of her breakfast.

"Good girl. I'll take you home when you've dried your hair. I don't want you getting ill."

Anastasia stood up and headed back to the bedroom. I watched her every move. And then she stopped and turned around.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"In my bed." I lie, of course, but I wanted to see her reaction.

"Oh."

"Yes, it was quiet a novelty for me too."

"Not having…sex." I noticed her cheeks blushed.

"No. Sleeping with someone." Something that has never happened before.

I picked up the newspaper and started reading again.

My phone started ringing.

"Christian Grey."

"Mr. Grey, it's Andrea. The Taiwanese want two places."

"They want two?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How much will that cost?"

"No more than 20% than the previous prize."

"Okay, and what safety measures do we have in place?"

"All required."

"And they will go via Suez?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How safe is Ben Sudan?"

"We've checked already. It's completely safe."

"And when do they arrive in Darfur?"

"In two weeks, Sir."

"Okay, let's do it. Keep me abreast of the progress." I hung up. I started feeling tired from that deal.

Anastasia had come into the room while I was talking. The whole time I kept my eyes on her.

"Ready to go?" She nodded.

I put on my jacket, grabbed my car keys and headed to the door.

Gentlemen till the end, I let the lady first.

"After you, Ms. Steele."

All the way down the corridor we walked in silence. When the elevator arrives, we stepped in. The silence was deafening, and suddenly I felt electricity built between us. It was hot. The place was too small. And she was here right next to me. I wanted her. To touch Ms. Steele's body and feel it against mine. And like this without thinking I made my move.

"Oh, fuck the paperwork."

I lunged at her, pushing Anastasia against the wall of the elevator. I got hold of her hands above her head. My other hand grabbed her pony tail and brought her face up so my lips were on hers. That lip was haunting me since last night. The way she bites it is so turning. Her mouthed opened slightly giving me full advantage so my tongue could explore her mouth. Everything was out of control. With my free hand I grasped her chin and held her in place. I wanted her. Right there, right now. No paperwork involved.

"You. Are. So. Sweet." I said each word while taking breath between the kisses.

At that moment the elevator stopped, the doors opened and I stepped back. Three men in business suits looked at both of us and smirked as they climbed on board. Fuck them. The whole moment was ruined but I started to think it was better off this way. No one knows what could have happened.

With the corner of my eye I glance up at Anastasia. She was looking at me. On the second floor the elevator stopped again and the businessmen climbed down. We were alone again. The electricity was back. Unfortunately, we had no time. And my head started spinning for no reason. What happened? How did I lose control?

"You've brushed your teeth." I noted staring at Ms. Steele.

"I used your tooth brush." I know, but I kept this to myself.

"Oh, Anastasia Steele, what am I going to do with you?"

The doors opened at the first floor and I took her hand.

"What is it about elevators?" I murmured more to myself. They made you think and do inappropriate things.


	5. Chapter 5

When we were outside the black Audi SUV was waiting for us. I opened the passenger door to Anastasia than climb beside her on the driver's seat. I started the engine without uttering a single word. Both of us were deep in thought. I didn't know what she was thinking of but my own thoughts were a mess. My mind was repeating the scene in the elevator. Again and again. When we were out of the garage I turned on the MP3. I drove my usual – easy and confident. Music helped me every time when something went wrong or out of control. Anastasia broke the silence first.

"What are we listening to?"

"It's the flower duet by Delibes, from the opera Lakme. Do you like it?"

"Christian, it's wonderful." I like how she pronounced my name. I was glad she liked my taste in music.

"It is, isn't it?" I grinned, glancing at her.

"Can I hear that again?"

"Of course." I pushed the replay button letting the song start all over again.

"You like classical music?"

"My taste is electric, Anastasia, everything from Thomas Tallis to the Kings of Leon. It depends on my mood. You?"

"Me too. Though I don't know who Thomas Tallis is."

I turned to look at her face just for a second. All of this was so strange for me. I felt weird. I was driving my car and talking to a girl for music. The only one I have ever talked to like that was Elena. But now there was another girl I could do the same thing with. Even though I hated to admit it, I liked it.

"I'll play it for you sometime. He's a sixteenth century British composer. Tudor, church choral music. Sounds very esoteric, I know, but it's also magical." It was so easy to talk right now. And then I pressed another button and Kings of Leon's Sex on fire filled the car. And in that moment the song was interrupted by the cell phone in the car.

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, it's Welch here. I have the information you required."

"Good. Email it to me. Anything to add?"

"No sir."

The conversation was over and the music was back. A moment later the phone rang again.

"Grey."

"The NDA has been e-mailed to you, Mr. Grey."

"Good. That's all, Andrea."

"Good day, Sir."

The music was on again before we were cut by the phone ringing. Again. I could see Anastasia was getting frustrated but I was used to that. Everyday was like that.

"Grey."

"Hey, Christian, did you get laid?"

"Hello, Elliot – I'm on speaker phone, and I'm not alone in the car."

"Who's with you?"

I rolled my eyes. Why was he asking when he already knew? "Anastasia Steele."

"Hi, Ana!"

"Hello, Elliot."

"Heard a lot about you."

I frowned. What did he want right now?

"Don't believe a word Kate says."

End this conversation already, Elliot.

"I'm dropping Anastasia off now. Shall I pick you up?" I hope he managed to figure out I emphasized on the name. He is supposed to call her with her full name.

"Sure."

"See you shortly." I hung up.

"Why do you insist on calling me Anastasia?"

"Because it's your name."

"I prefer Ana."

"Do you know?" I murmured more to myself. "Anastasia."

She scowled but I ignored her expression. "What happened in the elevator – it won't happen again, well, not unless it's permitted."

Before I let her answer me I pulled in front of her duplex.

For a moment Ms. Steele was quiet.

"I liked what happened in the elevator." She murmured at last. She was out of the car but I was sure she heard my gasp.

Kate and Elliot were sitting at a dining table.

"Hi, Ana." Ms. Kavanagh hugged her. "Good morning, Christian."

She didn't like me but whatever. I didn't like her either.

"Miss Kavanagh." Be polite, I reminded to myself.

"Christian, her name is Kate."

"Kate." I was going to give Elliot a little talk later.

"Hi, Ana" he turned to greet Ms. Steele.

"Hi, Elliot." She was smiling and biting her lower lip. It took all my willpower to close my eyes for a second and forget that she was doing it again. A moment later I felt better. Under control.

"We'd better go, Elliot."

"Sure."

Elliot gave Kate Kavanagh a very long kiss. It brought me back to the elevator. I looked at Anastasia and she was staring at her feet, obviously embarrassed. She glanced at me and narrowed her eyes. I knew what she wanted – a kiss like this one. But no. Not here. Not now. Not until she signs the NDA. At last Elliot let go off Katherine.

"Laters, baby." I've not seen him like that in a while. It felt good to know that he was happy. And yet, I couldn't restrain myself from not rolling my eyes. I looked at Anastasia.

"I'll pick you up at eight." I opened the door and Elliot followed me.

We headed back to the hotel. All the way back I was silent and let Elliot talk about his evening. Truth is, I didn't listen. I had other things on my mind right now. The first thing I had to do when I got back in the room was to check the NDA in details. Everything had to be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is chapter 5. Sorry for not updating for that long but my computer is still broken and I'm using my brother's laptop. I have limited time on it. But, whatever...Enjoy :)**

* * *

Back at the Heathman I opened the e-mail with the NDA. I started with the rules. I've already known what was written in it but I had to make sure everything was okay.

I read every word carefully. Nothing was supposed to seem scary or I was going to lose the chance to have Ana as a submissive. And I really wanted her to be one. Ever since the first time we met I wanted to show her the playroom. I wanted her to be in there, obeying my each and every word.

For the next one hour I was occupied with the NDA. The rest of the day I had already planned to spend hiking with Elliot. I needed some distraction before the up-coming night.

I had just finished my lunch and reading the agreement when my phone rang. Elliot.

"Are you ready, brother?"

"Yes, Elliot. I'll be down in a second."

"Hurry up."

Always so eager to go hiking. Or to go anywhere. I shut my laptop down, took my rucksack and headed outside.

Taylor and Elliot were chatting next to the car but both stopped when they saw me.

"So, Christian. Ready to spend some time in the nature?"

"Always."

We climbed in the car and headed towards the outskirts of Portland. The whole afternoon we spent walking in the woods and hiking. It was distracting and I could spend my time with Elliot. Not that I haven't in the last few days.

At 6:30 I was back at the Heathman and taking shower. At 8 o'clock exactly I had to be in front of Clayton's but before I left I had to check if everything was ready and prepared.

And so at 8 o'clock straight I was in front of Clayton's waiting for Ms. Steele. When I saw her approaching I climbed out of the back of the Audi to open the door and smiled as warmly as I could to Ana.

"Good evening, Ms. Steele."

"Mr. Grey." She nodded politely, climbing in the back.

Back in the car I clasped her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. Taylor turned the engine on and headed for our next stop. I decided that a casual conversation was appropriate for the beginning of our night.

"How was work?"

"Very long." Her voice was husky and low.

"Yes, it's been a long day for me too."

"What did you do?"

"I went hiking with Elliot." My thumbs were stroking her knuckles. Her skin was soft and warm. I liked it.

Few moments later we arrived at a built-up area of Portland. Taylor parked and opened the door for Anastasia. In an instant I was beside her, holding Ms. Steele's hand again.

"Ready?" I asked and she just nodded, not uttering a single word.

"Taylor." I nodded toward him and then we entered the building.

We headed to the elevator. Once we stepped inside it, the memories of this morning came back to me. Shit, it was great! I looked toward Ms. Steele and saw the flames burning in her eyes. She was remembering the elevator scene in the Heathman too.

"It's only three floors." I had a slight smile on my lips.

Outside the elevator again we started walking toward a small office. Joe was already there.

"Here's your flight plan, Mr. Grey. All external checks are done. It's ready and waiting, Sir. You're free to go."

"Thank you, Joe."

"Let's go."

The helicopter was waiting for us on the top of the building. Anastasia was looking close at it, exploring the big machine. Like a kid in a candy shop, enjoying everything. I opened the door and directed Ms. Steele to one of the seats.

"Sit – don't touch anything."

I climbed behind her, closing the door with a slam. I crouched beside Ana to strap her into the harness. I've never been so glad that the light was dull enough so no one could see my face. I could feel my each ounce heating up while strapping the girl. It was so amusing and turning. But I couldn't let myself think of that right now. I had to collect myself and get things under control. After all, I was about to flight a helicopter and I couldn't get distracted. I glanced up to see Anastasia's face. She was looking at me and holding her breath.

"You're secure, no escaping." I whispered. But then added softly, "Breathe, Anastasia." She looked so frightened. I had to do something to calm her down so I reached up, caressed her cheek, ran my fingers down to her chin and grasped it with my thumb and forefinger. I planted a brief kiss on her lips before even realizing what I whispered next.

"I like the harness." It was almost more to me than to her, but whatever. I knew she had heard me and it was for better. After all, only in a while I'll find out whether she was going to be a sub to me.

I sat down on my seat starting the whole procedure of checking gauges and flipping switches and buttons. The little lights of Charlie Tango began winking and flashing from various dials and then the whole panel lit. Each time was amazing to see how the helicopter awoke from its sleep.

I pointed to a set of headphones in front of Anastasia. "Put your cans on."

I put my own headphones too and continued to flip various switches.

"I'm just going through all the pre-flight checks."

"Do you know what you are doing?" I turned to her and smiled.

"I've been a fully qualified pilot for four years, Anastasia, you're safe with me." But then I decided to add something else. "Well, while we're flying." I winked. It wasn't really typical thing of me. "Are you ready?"

She nodded wide-eyed.

"Okay, tower. PDX this is Charlie Tango Golf – Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for take off. Please confirm, over."

"Charlie Tango – you are clear. PDX to call, proceed to one four thousand, heading zero one zero, over."

"Roger tower, Charlie Tango set, over and out. Here we go." The helicopter rose slowly and smoothly in the air. The lights disappeared slightly and only the blackness of the night remained.

"Eerie, isn't it?" I asked.

"How do you know you are going the right way?"

"Here." I pointed the radar. "This is an EC135 Eurocopter. One of the safest in its class. It's equipped for night flight." I glanced and grinned at Anastasia. "There is a helipad on the top of the building I live in. That's where we are heading."

I concentrated myself on the flight. It really was dark and I could see nothing. Of course, all the gauges were working properly and I had no problems. For now…

I was completely aware that Ms. Steele was examining me carefully. I could feel it. It was silent for a moment but I decided to change that.

"When you fly at night, you fly blind. You have to trust the instrumentation."

"How long will the flight be?"

"Less than an hour. The wind is in our favor."

"You okay, Anastasia?"

"Yes." Her answer was short and clipped. She was nervous.

I flipped one of the switches. Ana was watching my motions again.

"PDX this is Charlie Tango now at one four thousand, over."

"Understood Sea-Tac, standing by over and out."

"Look, over there." I pointed to a small pin-point of light in the far distance. "That's Seattle."

"Do you always impress women this way? Come and fly in my helicopter?"

"I've never brought a girl up here, Anastasia. It's another first for me." My voice was obviously quiet and serious. Shit! Another first…with the same girl. What the hell is she doing to me? I got that thought out of my head. The point tonight was what I was going to do to her.

"Are you impressed?" I continued the conversation.

"I'm awed, Christian."

That made me smile.

"Awed?" She nodded.

"You're just so…competent."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Steele." You have no idea how competent I am, I added to myself.

For a few moments we stay in silence.

"Sea-Tac to Charlie Tango. Flight plan to Escala in place. Please proceed. And standby. Over."

"This is Charlie Tango, understood Sea-Tac. Standing by, over and out."

"You obviously enjoy this."

"What?" I was distracted.

"Flying."

"It requires control and concentration…how could I not love it? Though, my favorite one is soaring."

"Soaring?"

"Yes. Gliding to the layperson. Gliders and helicopters – I fly them both."

"Oh." Our conversation was interrupted by voice of air traffic control.

"Charlie Tango come in please, over."

We were already in the outskirts of Seattle. Anastasia was looking astonished through the window by her side.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" She just nodded.

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

I start talking to the air traffic control again, making sure that everything is okay and we can land on Escala without any problems. With a quick glance toward Anastasia I saw she had gripped the edge of her seat as tight as possible.

The helicopter slowed and hovered, and I set it down on the helipad on the top of the building. I tried to do everything carefully without scaring Ms. Steele any further…for now.

"We're here."

My jaw was almost painfully clenched. I didn't know why. Was I the one who was afraid? I unfastened my seat belt and reached over to unbuckle the one of Anastasia. She still hasn't uttered a word.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that, don't you?" I was aware that my tone sounded desperate. I couldn't explain what just happened. Something inside of me clenched a little when I saw her gripping the seat so tight. She was as white as a sheet but now she looked normal.

"I'd never do anything I didn't want to do, Christian."

I eyed Ana warily and then opened the door of the helicopter. I jumped and turned waiting for Ana to follow. I took her hand as she clambered down on to the helipad. It's very windy so I wrapped my arm around Anastasia and pulled her tightly against me.

"Come." I shouted above the noise of the wind.

I dragged Ms. Steele over to an elevator shaft and tapped a number into a keypad. The door opened. Inside I was still holding Anastasia. I tapped the code for my flat, the doors closed again and the elevator descended. Moments later we were in the apartment. We were silent. I gave Ana a little while to look around and become familiar with the surroundings.

"Can I take your jacket?" She shook her head. "Would you like a drink?"

I remembered last night but one glass wouldn't be that bad.

"I'm going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me?"

"Yes, please." Her answers were short and clear. Obviously, she felt out of place. I was familiar with the place she lived in and it had nothing in common with my flat.

In the kitchen I took my jacket off and chose a bottle of wine.

"Pouilly Fume okay with you?"

"I know nothing about wine, Christian. I'm sure it will be fine."

I poured the wine in two glasses.

"Here." I handed her one of them. She had become pale again. It was worse than when we were on the helipad.

"You're very quiet, and you're not even blushing – I think it's the palest I've ever seen you, Anastasia. Are you hungry?" She shook her head.

"It's a very big place you have here.

"Big?"

"Big."

"It's big." And nothing special. Everything was plain but she was right – this place was really big.

"Do you play?" She pointed her chin at the piano.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do. Is there anything you can't do well?"

"Yes…a few things." I took sip of my wine pushing dark thoughts at the back of my mind. It wasn't time for this now. The whole time I kept my eyes on Ms. Steele. I followed her every move while she glanced around the vast room.

"Do you want to sit?"

She nodded and I took her hand, leading Anastasia to the couch. She smiled.

"What's so amusing?" I asked as I sat beside her. I rested my head on my right hand.

"Why did you give me Tess of the D'Urbervilles specifically?"

What? Why was she asking me this right now?

"Well, you said you like Thomas Hardy."

"Is that the only reason?" Her voice was full of disappointment. Shit! I pressed my mouth into a hard line.

"It seemed appropriate. I could hold you to some impossibly high ideal like Angel Clare or debase you completely like Alec D'Urberville." I was aware that she knew what I was talking about. I doubted that she will understand it completely.

"If there are only two choices, I'll take the debasement." She whispered, gazing at me. And biting her lip. I couldn't help but gasping.

"Anastasia, stop biting your lip, please. It's very distracting. You don't know what you're saying." I mean it, I added to myself not saying it out loud.

"That's why I'm here."

I frowned. Truth was, she was actually right. That's why she was here.

"Yes. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

I disappeared into my office. The NDA was on my desk. I didn't hesitate anymore. I had been shown enough of her affection to me. It was now up to Ana. Yes or No.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement." I shrugged and I felt kind of embarrassed. "My lawyer insists on it. If you are going for option two, debasement, you'll need to sign this."

"And if I don't want to sign anything?"

"Then it's Angel Clair high ideals, well, for most of the book anyway."

"What does this agreement mean?"

"It means you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone."

She stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't make out her thoughts. Say something, the hell!

"Okay. I'll sign."

Good. I handed her a pen.

"Aren't you even going to read it?"

"No."

I frowned. She had to read it!

"Anastasia, you should always read anything you sign." I admonished her.

"Christian, what you fail to understand is that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone, anyway. Even Kate. So it's immaterial whether I sign an agreement or no. If it means so much to you, or your lawyer…whom you obviously talk to, then fine. I'll sigh."

I nodded gravely.

"Fair point well made, Ms. Steele."

She lavishly signed the dotted line on both copies and handed me one of them back. Great. Now I could talk without worries about anything.

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Christian?"

My mouth slightly dropped open but I recovered quickly. She had to read the NDA.

"No, Anastasia it doesn't. Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck…hard. Secondly, there's a lot more paperwork to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."

Her mouth was wide opened.

"You want to play on your Xbox?"

Xbox? I laughed loudly. Oh, Ms. Steele…

"No, Anastasia, no Xbox, no Playstation. Come."

I stood and held my hand for her. She let me lead her. And we headed to my secret.

In front of the door I reluctantly gave her another chance to change her mind.

"You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on stand-by to take you whenever you decide."

"Just open the damn door, Christian."

And so I did. I stepped back so Anastasia could enter. She took a deep breath and walked in.


	7. Note 2

Guys, I'm sorry for not updating but the last two weeks have been just horrible. I was on a trip for a week and then I got sick. Now, I've started the school year and I am pretty busy. Tomorrow I'm having my computer taken to get fixed. I hope that I could start the new chapter the next week. Also, I have some troubles with the idea of it. First, I have to read carefully all the terms and conditions of the site to make sure what I'm allowed to write and what not.


	8. Chapter 7

Anastasia stood still, examining the room carefully. My mind was spinning around. What if she said no? Or what if she said yes? Well, I knew what I was going to do if she agreed but my mind was now a real mess. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face and read her thoughts. She made a few steps still with her back turned to me.

And then turned to face me. I kept a poker face. No a single thought was given away. Ms. Steele said nothing, instead she walked further in. Not running out of the room gave me a hope that she is considering the idea. Good. I followed Anastasia in the room. We were still silent, nobody uttering a word. God, it was frustrating! She touched the flogger slightly.

"It's called a flogger." I decided to give her some information or at least the name. Not many people practice BDSM and few know what all the things in the room are.

She is still silent. No one can walk around in a room like this and not saying a word. Ms. Steele walked over to the bed and ran her hands down one of the carved posts. I couldn't watch this anymore. I needed something.

"Say something." My voice was pretty soft.

"Do you do this to people or do they do it to you?"

What!? She is in a room full of floggers, belts and such things and that's her question? Hell, that's a surprise!

"People?" I blinked a couple of times before answering. I remembered her question if I was a gay. "I do this to women who want me to."

"If you have willing volunteers, why am I here?"

"Because I want to do this with you, very much."

"Oh."

Once again, she was silent. I couldn't make out her face expression. What was she thinking? Anastasia wander to the far corner of the room and patted the waist high padded bench.

"You're a sadist?"

"I'm a Dominant." There was a big difference between the two things. Why people couldn't understand that?

"What does that mean?" She whispered.

"It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me, in all things."

She frowned.

"Why would I do that?"

"To please me." I cocked my head to one side and slightly smiled. Wasn't it obvious enough what I wanted from her? "In very simple terms, I want you to want to please me."

"How do I do that?"

"I have rules and I want you to comply with them. They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I shall reward you. If you don't, I shall punish you, and you will learn." I whispered. Everything was just that simple.

"And where does all this fit in?" She waved her hand in the general direction of the room.

"It's all part of the incentive package. Both reward and punishment."

"So you'll get your kicks by exerting your will over me?"

"It's about gaining your trust and respect, so you'll let me exert my will over you. I will gain a great deal of pleasure, joy, even in your submission. The more you submit, the greater my joy – it's a very simple equation."

"Okay, and what do I get out of this?"

I shrugged.

"Me." I was the man that almost all of the women around here wanted.

I raked my hand through my hair as I watched her. She was only asking me questions but not giving me an answer. Impatience began building inside of me.

"You are not giving anything away, Anastasia." I murmured, exasperated. "Let's go back downstairs where I can concentrate better. It's very distracting having you here."

I held my hand out to her but this time she didn't take it at the moment. She was hesitating. Fuck!

"I'm not going to hurt you, Anastasia." Then, she took my hand and instead of leading her back downstairs I led her in other direction.

At the end of one of the corridors was a room. The glass wall revealed Seattle in all its lights.

"This will be your room. You can decorate it how you like, have whatever you like in here."

"My room? You're expecting me to move in?"

"Not full time. Just say, Friday evening through Sunday. We have to talk about all that, negotiate. If you want to do this." I added. My voice was quiet and hesitant. She still hasn't agreed but taking into consideration that Ms. Steele was still here I could guess her answer.

"I'll sleep here?"

"Yes."

"Not with you?"

"No. I told you, I don't sleep with anyone."

"Where do you sleep?"

"My room is downstairs. Come, you must be hungry."

"Weirdly, I seem to have lost my appetite." She murmured.

"You must eat, Anastasia." Food is really important. People should not starve. Whatever the reason.

I took Ms. Steele's arm and led her downstairs.

"I'm fully aware that this is a dark path I'm leading you down, Anastasia, which is why I really want you to think about this. You must have some questions." There always were questions.

We were in the kitchen and I released her hand.

"You've signed your NDA, you can ask me anything you want, and I'll answer." While I was taking the food out of the refrigerator she stood at the kitchen table, watching my motions. I set the plate on the worktop.

"Sit." I ordered her, pointing to one of the bar stools. Anastasia obeyed. Amazing.

"You mentioned paperwork."

"Yes."

"What paperwork?"

"Well, apart from the NDA, a contract saying what we will and won't do. I need to know your hard limits, and you need to know mine. This is consensual, Anastasia."

"And if I don't want to do this?"

"That's fine." I said carefully. That's not what I wanted to hear. Maybe she was hesitating.

"But we won't have any kind of relationship?"

"No."

"Why?"

"This is the only sort of relationship I'm interested in." Unfortunately, I can't give you enough I added to myself.

"Why?"

And only to myself I said because I am a fucked up person. But just shrugged,

"It's the way I am."

"How did you become this way?"

"Why is anyone the way they are? That's kind of hard to answer. Why do some people like cheese and other hate it? Do you like cheese? Mrs. Jones – my housekeeper – has left this for supper." I took two white plates and placed them in front of us.

"What are your rules that I have to follow?"

"I have them written down. We'll go through them once we've eaten."

"I'm really not hungry." Ana whispered.

"You will eat." There was nothing to discuss about this. "Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Yes, please."

I poured wine in her glass and then sat beside her.

"Help yourself to food, Anastasia."

She took only a small bunch of grapes. I narrowed my eyes. It wasn't enough.

"Have you been like this for a while?"

"Yes."

"Is it easy to find women who want to do this?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"You'd be amazed."

"Then why me? I really don't understand."

"Anastasia, I've told you. There's something about you. I can't leave you alone." I smiled ironically. "I'm like a moth to a flame. I want you very badly, especially now, when you're biting your lip again." I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I think you have that cliché the wrong way round."

"Eat!" She was talking without eating. I didn't like that.

"No. I haven't signed anything yet, so I think I'll hang on to my own free will for a bit longer, if it's okay with you."

Well, pretty good, Ms. Steele. A smile curled up my lips.

"As you wish, Ms. Steele."

"How many women?"

"Fifteen."

"For long periods of time?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Have you ever hurt anyone?"

"Yes." Not the prettiest moment. I have almost forgotten it.

"Badly?"

"No."

"Will you hurt me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Physically, will you hurt me?"

"I will punish you when you require it, and it will be painful."

"Have you ever been beaten?"

"Yes."

I wasn't going to let her in so I interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Let's discuss this in my study. I want to show you something."

I got up and headed toward there. Anastasia was following me. I sat behind my desk and pointed another seat for Ms. Steele, handing her the rules.

"These are the rules. They may be subject to change. They form part of the contract, which you can also have. Read these rules and let's discuss."

I let her read carefully without interrupting.

After a few moments she asked:

"Hard limits?"

"Yes. What you won't do, what I won't do, we need to specify in our agreement."

"I'm not sure about accepting money for clothes. It feels wrong." Among all this and she hangs to the clothes. Oh, Ms. Steele!

"I want to lavish money on you, let me buy you some clothes. I may need you to accompany me to functions, and I want you dressed well. I'm sure your salary, when you do get a job, won't cover the kind of clothes I'd like you to wear."

"I don't have to wear them when I'm not with you?"

"No."

"Okay. I don't want to exercise four times a week."

"Anastasia, I need you supple, strong, and with stamina. Trust me, you need to exercise."

"But surely, not four times a week, how about three?"

"I want you to do four."

"I thought this was a negotiation?"

I pursed my lips at her.

"Okay, Ms. Steele, another point well made. How about an hour on three days and one day half an hour?"

"Three days, three hours. I get the impression you're going to keep me exercised when I'm here."

Then it was 'yes' after all. I smiled wickedly

"Yes, I am. Okay, agreed. Are you sure you don't want to intern at my company? You're a good negotiator."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." She was staring down at the rules.

"So, limits. These are mine." I handed her a piece of paper.

"Is there anything you would like to add?" I gazed at her.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I got confused.

Anastasia started to bite her lip again.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Well, when you've had sex, was there anything that you didn't like doing?"

She only blushed.

"You can tell me, Anastasia. We have to be honest with each other or this isn't going to work."

She was staring at her fingers, saying nothing.

"Tell me." At last, I commanded.

"Well…I've not had sex before, so I don't know."

What? I couldn't utter a word. My mouth was open. The girl in front of me was discussing rules and limits considering a BDSM relationship and she was…I felt my blood drowning from my face. What have I done?

"Never?" I whispered and she shook her head.

"You're a virgin?" Ms. Steele nodded,

I closed my eyes. Anger was starting to built up within me. But not against her, no. It was only against me. I counted to ten and opened my eyes..

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Shit!


	9. Chapter 8

While in the room I stay away for a few seconds and leave Ana get used to it. However, she was looking at me as I took off my clothes one by one very carefully. I let her enjoy my little show before getting to the other part. The only thing I leave on is my shirt.

"I assume you're not on the pill." That took Anastasia aback.

She didn't answer but I got what I needed.

"I didn't think so." In one of the drawers I had condoms. I always kept them there though hardly used any. Just to be sure.

Anastasia stood still at her place ever since she came in the room. She looked nervous. Well, for obvious reasons.

"Be prepared." I murmured. "Do you want the blind drawn?"

"I don't mind. I thought you didn't let anyone sleep in your bed."

Well made point, Ms. Steele. That made me smile inside. She listened what I said.

"Who says we're going to sleep?"

"Oh."

Anastasia was still at the place she was ever since coming in the room. I moved slowly toward her. I've never crossed my rules with my subs. Never. I've never had to. But now…from the very beginning everything was completely different. I felt different, though I kept convincing myself that this was only for tonight. Next time all should, no must, be like Anastasia is just the next submissive.

Her body was tiny. I could already imagine her without clothes. Naked and vulnerable. Totally under my control.

When in front of her she was still with full clothes on.

"Let's get this jacket off, shall we?"

Gently, I took her jacket off and placed it on the chair. Looking back at her she looked so young and innocent. Untouched. I liked that.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Ms. Steele." I slowly ran my fingers down her cheek to the chin. Ana's skin was soft and warm. Leaning down, I kissed her. I was doing everything slowly, trying to linger that moment for as long as possible.

Slightly kissing her jaw, chin, the corner of her mouth, I started unbuttoning Anastasia's shirt.

"Oh, Ana. You have the most beautiful skin, pale and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it."

I grasped her hair tie, pulled it free and let her hair down.

"I like brunettes." I kiss Ana again. Her taste was mind-blowing. I felt as if I could do this all day long. Or night. All of this was something new to me. And I liked it. I felt it was right. Gosh, this girl was addictive!

I squeezed her tight, pulling her closely to me. I wanted to feel the warmth of her body. I was still kissing her.

I moved my arms down to her hips. I let Anastasia move her hands from my upper arms, to my face and then my hair. I eased her toward the bed.

I dropped to my knees. And that was the moment I forgot about everything else. The work, my past, even the day that had passed. It was only me, Anastasia Steele and the bed behind her.

Grabbing her hips I began my spell over her. I kissed her slightly from one hipbone to the other.

I remain fully aware that she is pulling my hair. I kept my eyes on her. I wanted to see her eyes, to know her each reaction. Gently I removed her clothes still not turning my eyes off from hers.

"You smell so good." I knew that soon I was about to lose control, still I made sure everything lasted as long as possible. Almost like a torture.

I pushed Ms. Steele on the bed.

"Oh, Ana, what I could do to you." I stood on my feet and looked down at the bed. There she was…the woman that made me feel so…me. "You're very beautiful, Anastasia Steele. I can't wait to be inside you. Show me how you pleasure yourself."

She frowned.

"Don't be coy, Ana, show me."

She shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

Ah, virgins!

"How do you make yourself come? I want to see."

"I don't."

What!? I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." I smiled slightly and then pulled my jeans down. There was a reason why we were here. Leaning down over her, I grasped each of Ana's ankles, quickly jerked her legs apart and crawled onto the bed between her legs.

"Keep still, baby."

I began to do what I was best in. Well, except running the company.

When we finished I lied down beside Anastasia.

"Did I hurt you?" I tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

Ana grinned widely. "You are asking me if you hurt me?"

"The irony is not lost on me." I smiled sardonically. "Seriously, are you okay?"

By seeing the way she looked like, her relaxed face…she wasn't lying but I wanted to hear it from her.

"You're biting your lip, and you haven't answered me."

"I'd like to do that again." She whispered.

"Would you know, Ms. Steele? Demanding little thing aren't you. Turn on your front."

For a second she remained silent but then obeyed.

"You really have the most beautiful skin." I pushed my leg between hers and half laid across her back. Then I kissed her bare shoulder.

"Why are you wearing your shirt?"

Why was she thinking about that? If that troubled her, I was just going to take it off.

"So you want me to fuck you again?"

Really, really slowly I moved my hand over her hip, down her tight to the back of her knee and pushed it up. Leaning down I whispered in her ear?

"I'm going to take you from behind, Anastasia."

With my other hand I pulled her hair back, keeping her still.

"You're mine. Only mine. Don't forget it. You smell divine. Keep still."

And like this we began again and I lost myself for a second time that night.

Moments after we both came, Anastasia fell asleep. But I couldn't I lied there, in my bedroom with a woman in my bed. One more first, I thought. I didn't want to close my eyes. Not only because I enjoyed the view but also because I knew what was going to happen the moment I close my eyes. Nightmares. Every night the nightmares returned. I still couldn't get used to them. For so many years they still chased me.

Outside it was still dark. Looking at the clock on the night stand I saw it was only 3:30. Trying to move as slowly and silently as I could, I walked out of the room and left Anastasia alone. I needed music. It always helped me. Down in the living room I found the notes and sat on the piano. I started with a melody I've learned years ago. I haven't played in so long but still remembered the notes. It was a sad melody. I knew only sad melodies. I liked them. They had some kind of a magic in them. They relaxed me like nothing. Even women couldn't make me feel that well. I lost track of time. I lost myself in the music.

I didn't know what time it was but I felt someone was watching me. I glanced up and saw Anastasia coming toward me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She whispered.

I frowned. I was the one playing the piano at this time.

"Surely, I should be saying that to you."

I finished playing the melody. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood.

"You should be in bed."

"That was a beautiful piece. Bach?"

"Transcription by Bach, but it is originally an oboe concerto by Alessandro Marcello."

"It was exquisite, but very sad, such a melancholy melody."

I smiled slightly.

"Bed. You'll be exhausted in the morning."

"I woke and you weren't there."

"I find it difficult to sleep, and I'm not used to sleeping with anyone."

I put my arm around her and we headed back to the bedroom.

"How long have you been playing? You play beautifully."

"Since I was six."

We were back in the room.

"How are you feeling?" I switched on the sidelight.

"I'm good."

We both looked toward the bedroom and our eyes fell on the blood at the sheets.

"Well, that is going to give Mrs. Jones something to think about."

I pulled Ana's chin up and looked her in the eyes. It surprised me when she tried to touch my chest. It wasn't something I allowed. No one could touch me there.

"Get into bed. I'll come and lie down with you." I felt my voice was sharp. But that was fine. Anastasia had to understand what she could do and what she couldn't. I opened one drawer and put a shirt on.

"Bed." I ordered again.

Ms. Steele climbed on the bed and lied down. I lied beside her and wrapped Ana in my arms, making sure she was unable to touch me again. Kissing her gently I whispered in her ear:

"Sleep, sweet Anastasia."

I closed my eyes. It took me some time till I fell asleep.


	10. Note 3

Ok guys, I know I haven't posted in a while but right now it's the middle of the term and I have exams (uughh!) and I have to pass them as well as possible so I can keep my scholarship. In a two weeks (or even less!) I'm going to have a winter holiday and I promise I'll upload a new chapter :)

I said it before but I'll do it again – there are some things in the book that are not the same simply because I don't really like particular scenes.


End file.
